


tomorrow

by hqten



Series: ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, argument, no happy ending, they both cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten
Summary: “I think I need a break.”“From the washing up? I guess I can do it if you-”“No,” Kiyoomi cuts him off. “From us.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> trying something different for day three, uhhhh yeah
> 
> sakuatsu angst week, day three, prompt three : maybe tomorrow. maybe another lifetime

Atsumu throws a spoon into the sink while Kiyoomi is washing up and Kiyoomi glowers at him.  
“You know I hate things in the sink.”

“It’s a spoon-”

“Especially whilst I’m washing other things.”

Atsumu sighs and lifts it out of the sink.  
“Logically, putting it in the sink saves water. ‘Cause it means it already gets soaked, so it’s easier to clean-”

“I hate things in the sink.”

Atsumu shrugs.  
“Whatever. Have it your way.”

That’s the way it’s been for the last few weeks, or even months. Atsumu claims to respect Kiyoomi’s boundaries, but would constantly test them, pushing them as far as he could. They’d argue about it, apologise, make up, and Atsumu would do the same thing the next day.

Kiyoomi loves Atsumu, but hates the way he makes him feel.

The rope between them is frayed. Kiyoomi needs to cut it before it snaps and he falls.

“Atsumu,” he calls. Atsumu looks up from where he’s sitting with his shoes on the sofa, despite the fact that Kiyoomi has told him several times that he doesn’t like that.

“Yeah?”

“I think I need a break.”

“From the washing up? I guess I can do it if you-”

“No,” Kiyoomi cuts him off. “From us.”

“What? Are we breaking up?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too-”

“I love you,” Kiyoomi repeats, and it’s true. It’s true. It’s always been true, and even now, he clutches onto the one thing he knows for certain while everything else slips away.

“Then why?”

“I love you. And I want to always love you, Atsumu. I want to keep these memories.”

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu’s voice is trembling and doesn’t sound like Atsumu.

“But if I stay, I think I’ll stop loving you.”

“Kiyoomi. Don’t- don’t leave. Please.”

Kiyoomi has never seen Atsumu as desperate as he is now. It tugs at his already bruised heart.  
“At this rate, I’ll end up hating you. I don’t want to hate you.”

“Can you stay?” Atsumu is extending an arm towards him, and it weakly pulls at his sleeve. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I have to go.” Kiyoomi’s voice is firm, but his resolve is not. He almost gives in and it pains him to turn his eyes away from Atsumu's tear stained cheeks.

“You’ll come back, right?” Atsumu’s words are laced with a hope so sharp it slices through Kiyoomi. He doesn’t answer. “Omi? You’ll come back, right?”

“Atsumu-”

“You just need time. And then you’ll come back, and we’ll fix it. you won’t-” The words seem to catch in Atsumu’s throat, like he’s struggling to say them aloud. “You’ll come back, like tomorrow or something?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Kiyoomi whispers. Maybe in another lifetime, he wants to add, but his goal isn’t to break Atsumu. though he suspects it’s too late, because Atsumu hiccups and a shattered sob erupts from his mouth.

“Tomorrow,” Atsumu repeats. Kiyoomi doesn’t if it’s a confirmation, an affirmation or a prayer.

“Yes,” he lies. “See you tomorrow.”

He doesn’t see Atsumu tomorrow. He doesn’t see Atstumu until four days later, when Atsumu knocks on the door of Kiyoomi’s parents house and asks him to open it.

Kiyoomi opens the window of the living room instead. His parents are on vacation, which is good, because they wouldn’t be particularly thrilled by the sight of a sobbing man on their doorstep.  
“Atsumu-”

“Ya said you’d be back tomorrow.”

“I did.”

“And- and you didn’t-” Atsumu snivels and wipes his nose with his sleeve. “Ya didn’t come back.”

“I didn't.”

“I waited for ya,” Atsumu says, locking his pleading eyes with Kiyoomi’s own. “I sat and I waited. I did the rest of the washing up.”

“Atsumu-”

“There’s nothing in the sink.” Atsumu’s voice cracks. “I took everything outta the sink. You can come back now!”

“It’s not just the sink.”

“I stopped putting my feet on the sofa. Hell, I wiped every part where my shoes had been. I cleaned everywhere. You can come back now,” he echoes. “You can come back now.”

“I don’t want to,” Kiyoomi whispers.

Atsumu’s face falls.  
“Why not?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“What more do you want from me?” he yells, his body shaking. “I did everything you asked!”

“You refused to respect my boundaries-”

“Fuck, Omi, ya ever thought about my boundaries?” Tears form in Atsumu’s eyes. “Ya ever thought about all the shit I’ve done for you, not because I want to, but because I love you?”

“That’s the bare minimum.”

Atsumu slams his fist against the brickwork. When he pulls it away, it looks grazed. He laughs dryly, his desperation from before now gone.  
“It’s not. It’s really not. I did everything possible to make ya happy, and yer taking it for granted. I don’t agree with half the shit you do, but I went along with it, right? I made sure that all the books were in alphabetical order and that the pillows were facing the right way and all of yer other stupid rules.”

“They’re not stupid.”

“‘Cause I just wanted you to be happy. But how much do ya want me to sacrifice?”

“I’m not asking you to sacrifice anything.”

“Tell me, Omi,” Atsumu breathes. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to leave.”

“Do you really? ‘Cause I like to think that I know you pretty well, and I know that if I leave right now, you’ll regret what ya said.”

Kiyoomi is silent for a while. He stares at Atsumu and Atsumu stares back, face still aside from the occasional tear that rolls down his cheek.

“What do you want from me?” Atsumu asks again.

“I want you to stop acting like it’s a chore to love me.”

“And I want you to stop turning it into one. I want everything to stop being so one sided. I want, just once, for you to ask me if I'm alright with what yer doing and ask me if I'm okay.”

Kiyoomi closes his eyes.  
“Atsumu?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m not. My boyfriend left and now I'm tryna talk to him and he won’t even look at me.”

Kiyoomi opens his eyes.  
“I’m looking at you.”

“What do you see?”

Kiyoomi sees Miya Atsumu, the six foot tall athlete, with his blonde hair that came out as the wrong shade but he was too stubborn to admit it, with his dark eyes that can still light up a room. He sees lips that should be smiling but are instead clamped together, trying not to let a cry escape them. He sees wet cheeks and dark circles and pale skin.

“I see you.”

“Is what you see worth surrendering a little of yerself?”

Kiyoomi hesitates and Atsumu scoffs.

“I guess that’s an answer.”

“I said I needed a break.”

“I’ll give you one. Take as long as you want. just-” Atsumu digs his hands into his pockets. “Remember that everyone else has boundaries too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” He scuffs his heel against the ground. “If ya ever wanna fix this, you know where I live.”

“You say it like this is a breakup.”

“That’s what you said it was.”

“I said it was a break.”

“You said it was a break and disappeared. What was I supposed to think?”

“It’s not a breakup.”

“Whatever.” Atsumu turns his back. “Ya made it clear that you don’t care about much other than yourself-”

“I never said that.” Kiyoomi feels his heart rate quicken. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want Atsumu, who never gives up on anything, giving up on them.

“This is where we end,” Atsumu says flatly. He walks away, lifting up his hand in a farewell greeting and pulling the gate shut behind him.

Kiyoomi thinks about how four days ago, he had been the one leaving. He had been the one breaking Atsumu's heart. He had been the one saying goodbye.

Maybe, if he’d kept his word and gone back after a day, they could have fixed this. He shouldn’t have waited for Atsumu to come and find him because in reality, Atsumu was just as lost as he was.

He should call Atsumu soon. He should call Atsumu and apologise, explain how he hadn’t realised how one-sided things had been, forgive Atsumu and hope that he can be forgiven too.

He should call Atsumu.

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqtens)


End file.
